


Marriage Bonds, Melted and Broken

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Brainwashing, Cock Vore, F/M, Hypnosis, brain breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: The dragon of love and harvests, Freyja, finds that mingling with humans... might've not been the best idea.





	Marriage Bonds, Melted and Broken

Grastaea. A land shared by dragons and humans alike. A land kept in peace by their combined efforts, only recently thrown back into chaos by a mysterious force that flew the banner of draconic oppression. Humans that once loved the dragons and the gifts they brought, suddenly turned against their scaled cohorts, leaving a grand rift to form between the two races...

In the far reaches of the continent however, lived a bright-eyed dragoness. Freyja, the dragon that governed love and harvests that had grown from said love. While she had previously traversed the world to learn all about it, that was during an older age where humanity was merely a seed sprouting in the ground. As such, she had not quite managed to integrate herself into this mixed society that had spread across the world, which meant that she also didn't notice the current way dragons had come under fire by certain horrid humans.

No, what she had instead noticed was how many of her fellow dragons had started to act more human. Not only were they taking distinctly more humanoid forms, but they were also starting to wear clothes that humans made for them. Sure, a dragon like herself who nearly looked identical to a human might need an outfit to blend in, but the kind that were distinctly scalier were a different story. They only looked like humans if you compared their silhouettes and nothing more, and yet they fit in with the greatest of ease.

Knowing that her domain was greatly appreciated by humans, she was almost tempted to join in with her fellow dragons and just cut loose... But admittedly, despite the way she had gotten to know the world over the last couple of eons, she was a little afraid. A little worried that she might end up exploited for all of her worth. Given the empire's actions, she was right to be worried, yet not knowing why.

These worries would be snuffed out once she met one of the greatest dragons in the land. The Greatwyrm Mercury, the one representing the element of water. Meeting her would normally put any man, woman or child in awe... But Freyja was more shocked than anything. After all, she had never expected to meet somebody as grand as her.

She also never expected to see her having fallen to the same routine as the rest of dragon kind had. Gone was the true air of dignity, replaced with a facade of softness barely glued together with the lust it kept hidden away. Whatever had happened to Mercury had turned her into a creature ruled by her desires, evident by the "MEGAMILF" shirt that she now wore over her breast-like scales.   
  
Those 'scales' looked abnormally large, even for a dragon of Mercury's frame. They were practically bulging out against the fabric of the strange shirt she wore, truly emphasizing the writing on the front of it. The collar of the shirt was stretched so far that if you looked down into her scaled-cleavage from above, you might just notice the signs of what kind of fun she'd get up to in her lonesome...  
  
Not to mention, the dragoness was wearing a pair of scale-tight looking hot pants that clung so snugly to her form that it would be easy to imagine the fabric ripping with one wrong move. Every time the maternal-bodied dragoness shifted her body, the fabric creaked and squeaked, threatening to burst apart, and yet strangely keeping together. One would imagine that it's Mercury's own powers keeping her clothes held together, but one would never be able to know.  
  
The last piece of clothing that the greatwyrm wore that stood out to the blonde love-oriented dragoness, was a strangely flimsy string that poked out from the sides of her pants. If not for her keen eye for detail, she wouldn't have noticed it as it was threatening to be swallowed up by the depths of the greatwyrm's curves. Considering how it dug into her genitals, it had to be one of those weird 'G-strings' that she had heard a few whispers about, but why would a grand being like Mercury need and wear something so provocative...?

The blonde dragoness was still incredibly happy to meet her, as any other dragon truly would be when faced with their superior, but something besides the strange clothing that the water-governing dragoness wore drew her attention… Something golden... A ring had been placed on the greatwyrm's ring finger, and it prompted the love-governing dragon to ask about its worth. 

"Mercury, I have to ask. That ring on your finger... what does it represent?" Freyja started, her tone doing its best to sound like it lacked dignity. After talking with Mercury, she had been specifically told to ease up around her. In her words, 'A mommy like me should be calming to her friends and family. You really do not need to call me by anything other than my name.' While the blonde dragoness understood the meaning of the words in their rough sense, she still needed some time to get used to it all. Especially considering how much the watery greatwyrm felt like a human at this point. 

The blue-scaled 'mommy' chuckled a little as she held up her hand. "Why, this is my wedding ring. I thought you of all dragons would be familiar with these types of customs, given what you've done for us for so many years." Mercury replied, ribbing a little at the blonde's domain to remind her of one of her original duties.

Truth be told, Freyja had previously been acting as a confidant for many dragons, blessing them with a wonderful life together and sustaining their love. When she travelled the world, weddings as a concept hadn't quite started to spread, so she wasn't familiar with the intricacies of the ceremony. However, if it was anything like what she had overseen for her fellow dragons, it really was the kind of event she'd fall in love with in no time flat. 

"A wedding... I must say, it does sound like a fun time. Perhaps I could oversee one, just like I've done for my fellow dragons" The staff-wielding woman nervously chuckled as she started to think about the many things that would go into such a ceremony, before she shook her head to avoid daydreaming a little too hard.

"Ohoho... If you'd like, dear Freyja, I could bring my beloved here tomorrow. Then he'll show you what it means to be married as a dragon and as a human. Trust me, you'd love to see it." The maternally aligned dragoness continued, winking a little and simultaneously making the more subdued woman blush. Especially as those pants below started to crease and audibly tease the blonde, drawing her eyes downward as she noticed a few droplets of something suspicious dribbling down the matured dragoness' thigh. 

"I would be honored, Mercury! But, please, let's meet down in the nearby town. I want to make sure that we meet on their turf, rather than on mine..." Freyja's eyes shot up as she replied with a bit more firmness, trying to hide the fact that she merely wanted to meet in town to satisfy some of her curiosities, rather than for any actual reason. After all, she went into the wide world of Grastaea to satisfy her curiosity. She just hoped that she'd end up satisfied by the end of it all.

"It's settled then. We'll meet in town. I'll even bring dear Simurgh, her lover is quite different from mine." Mercury concluded as she gave the old and wound-up dragoness a kiss on the lips. She even snuck her tongue straight in between Freyja's, trying to steal a little bit of love with the younger dragon's tongue. Her scaled bosom pushed up against Frejya's own, the former's erect nipples brushing up against the latter's inverted ones, making for quite the contrast as the blonde noticed a stray hair brushing up against her lips. The hair was too dry and stale to be one of the blonde's own, and upon further tasting, she could only... imagine that it had to belong to the greatwyrm's beloved...

A blushing mess with her mind still firmly locked on that golden ring, a symbol of the marriages that mimicked her ceremonies. Even as Mercury took her leave, the blonde love-oriented dragoness needed to find out how those tiny golden accessories truly mattered... Unaware that the empire would move on her city next, sending a special regiment to deal with her kind ahead of time...

\---

As day turned to night, and night turned back to day, Freyja made her way down into the nearby village. Her mind was entirely focused on the day ahead of her... and that ring that had been so firmly stuck to the ring-digit of the greatwyrm's finger. It was still such a peculiar sight to her, preventing her from truly shaking it from her mind...  
  
However, as the staff-wielding dragoness made her way down the few streets in town, she noticed something quite abnormal taking place not far ahead of her. A small group of strange-clad women were scurrying about, their clothes emblazoned with the emblems of the empire that had started to wreak havoc across the land. It certainly made the blonde turn her head in confusion, but that's not what ended up drawing her attention the most.  
  
No, the most interesting thing she could focus on, was a pair of those strange-clad women walking out of an alleyway. As she used her eyes keenly, she could notice something squirming near their fronts... and their crotches promptly growing wetter afterwards. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that the two women had stuffed somebody into their skin-tight outfits... and once she took a closer look, the blush on her face echoed the truth of that initial assessment.  
  
She inched closer towards the two women as they giggled back and forth, rubbing away at the bulges in the front of their outfits. The outlines themselves were the size of... young boys. The sight of them convulsing as their captors started to giggle more maliciously, and the sight of something rather naughty spreading down their thighs was enough to make the love-oriented dragoness bite into her lip.   
  
As she got just a little bit closer, she could hear the two women chat amongst themselves as well as their suit-bound captives. Their infernal giggling nearly drowned out their words, but she could make out a few key phrases thrown between the two. Words of venomous affection for the boys that they had ensnared in more than one way.  
  
"Aw, isn't that so cute? You're making all that lovely juice sputter all over my thighs... You must be missing those brain-dead dummy dragon mummies of yours, with how much your teeny tiny baby-cocks throb for your new owners!"  
  
"Unfortunately, you're never going to be playing with somebody as gullible as them ever again. You're our playthings now, so you better get used to having your little dickies milked by our thighs. Just go 'sploo' and everything will be a-ok. Your new mommies promise you that, ehehehe..."  
  
The love-oriented dragon's eyes widened as she listened in, her heart skipping a beat as her reddened cheeks had their color grow deeper. She had to hurry, and she needed to make it quick. After all, if those boys trapped within those imperial women's outfits really were the boys she thought they were, then Simurgh and Mercury were in danger! That's the kind of thought process that went through the blonde's head as she threw herself down the alleyway that the two imperials had just come out of, leading her down a long set of corridors within the village.  
  
As she scrambled her way through the maze of alleyways, she had to think to herself if it really was this long, or if it was merely her mind playing a trick on her. Maybe the arousal that was building within her made her imagine things taking longer than they really did, just so she had to stew in the agony of being stuck without an easy way to cope. The more she thought about her needs, the more they flared up, causing her to think about them that much more, and so a cycle of needs and wants intensified. Right up until she finally found the way out that led to the dragons she had been trying to find.  
  
She just never expected to find Mercury in a state even worse than the one she had found her in when they first met.  
  
At the exit of the alleyway maze that the exhausted and excited dragoness had just made her way through, stood two people. One friendly face, and one that sent a spine-tingling sensation down the harvest-blessing dragon's back.  
  
One was the blue-feathered bird-type dragoness Simurgh, who Freyja was happy to see on some level even if they hadn't been properly introduced to one another. Only, she had clearly been just as changed by whatever affected her fellow dragons as Mercury had been, as evident by the 'plume' around her chest that served to puff up her tits even more so than the change in overall figure already had.   
  
Unlike with Mercury however, Simurgh's impressive quality laid down below. Contained within a pair of pants labelled with the unflattering words 'HOT MOM' on each thigh, was an ass and a pair of thick hips that could just barely be contained by the fabric. Much like with the greatwyrm, that piece of clothing looked like it tear itself apart at any one moment, but this time it was much more obvious given that the fabric actually had a few tears in it where her thick feather-covered ass managed to bulge out. She was a bottom heavy woman, something that Freyja had completely expected with how much Mercury had told her...  
  
The greatwyrm never mentioned anything about how she'd look now however. Above the waist, Simurgh was completely disrobed, leaving only a swaying pair of powerful and feathery tits swaying in the air. It was such a stark contrast to the content below, leaving her looking like a mismatched build-a-dragon-MILF. Especially considering the two rings clamped onto the nipples that barely poked out from the bushy feathers. It really just made the entire package look that much more ridiculous... and make Freyja blush that much more from the sheer sight of her.  
  
Simurgh's ditzy giggle was not enough to draw Freyja’s eyes away from what had truly managed to steal the love-oriented dragoness' attention. No, that happened to be the foreigner that stood right besides the feathery fiend of a milf... and the pair of stiff-looking legs that were sticking out of his admittedly impressively huge cock. Such a huge cock that it started prodding against the foreigner's chin. Just the sight of it would turn many a human's head, even before you considered the feet that were flailing around gingerly from the spread hole at the top.  
  
Freyja's eyes examined the sight in front of her very carefully, and it certainly didn't take a genius (not that Frejya was one in any sense of the word) to realize who was sticking out of the strange youth's cock. Mercury, the greatwyrm of water... was being consumed by a human's greedy rod, no doubt to be turned into a watery slop that wouldn't really be useful for anything.  
  
It certainly didn't help that those legs, which were quickly sinking further down the huge shaft hanging from the young looking boy's crotch, didn't even move a single inch in defiance. Both of them lean, long and well trained to serve both an offensive and defensive purpose, as well as adding to her natural sex appeal with how they would be more than suited to wrap around a young man's waist... Yet, despite how trained those legs were, they hadn't been put to any use, just uselessly staying firm as they slid down the length of the shaft. Almost as if there was not even a smidge of resistance left inside of the greatwyrm that had so graciously tried to show her the benefits of mingling with humanity... As if she knew that this was all that she was good for, all that she had been born for even. To be a mere cock-snack for some superior little brat that knew better than her.  
  
Normally, Freyja'd no doubt be outraged at the sight, even though she was feeling the sensations of heat running through her from head to toe... But she found herself mentally incapacitated, as her eyes were finally drawn to the thing that the boy had prepared for the most. Not the useless set of four horns that no doubt belonged to the greatwyrm, having been torn off before she got shoved down that might shaft, no. This was something that had managed to steal her attention, even when it was much smaller and firmly wrapped around the digit of Mercury's ring finger.  
  
What ended up eating Freyja's focus... were the two giant rings wrapped around the base of the strange boy's cock. Almost like a pair of wedding rings. Just looking at them made Frejya giggle a little to herself as her imaginative mind started to work overtime. Since she had previously started to imagine what a wedding would be like, now that she knew that one could potentially get married to a cock, her mind could simply not be stopped. It would overwork itself with horny fantasies until it'd leave the love-adoring dragoness just as ditzy as the giggling bird by the strange boy's side.  
  
"Oh, look! Another dragon! And she's still got her horns and everything! Man, those imperials sure know how to give me fun toys to play with." The cocky boy said aloud as he ran a hand down his shaft to make it slurp up those beautiful and strong-looking legs that were still sticking out... and just as the two formerly dominant limbs slipped all the way down, the outline of the greatwyrm was clearly visible in one of those nuts. Only, instead of anything like panic at the sight of being devoured in quite the strange manner...  
  
She couldn't look happier. It was as if she was permanently stuck in an orgasmic state of mind, the same kind of state of mind that Simurgh and Freyja would soon find themselves in. The bird was getting dangerously close to that tiny predator, after all. Her time would come sooner than expected, as the boy turned his head to look up at her with a despicable grin.  
  
"Simurgh, you whore-wife! Tell the newcomer all about what happened, and then demonstrate the only thing you're good for!" The kid chuckled after he roared a few commands, his foxlike ears becoming apparent as his cock started to lower a little and expose his vulpine grin to the world. Not that either the bird, or the cock-ring enthralled dragoness in front of him cared to notice.  
  
The ditzy bird giggled a little as she cupped her feathered hands underneath her bosom, the rings attached to her nipples making for great little toys to play around with, evident by how a pair of her finger-feathers slipped in and started to tug a tad, making her speech get interlaced with a few teeny moans. "Oh, of course, my little lovely lover...! I'll tell her aaaalll about how fun it's been to be married to a stranger I barely knew, within a few minutes of meeting him even!" Her laughter was a clear sign of just how many screws were loose up there... but given that it was the only other thing that Freyja could hear besides the sound of her former friend being turned into nothing but ball-snot, it was hard not to pay at least a tiny bit of attention.  
  
The beaked 'dragoness' pushed her arms into her breasts, panting just a little as she started to recant the rest of the events that had unfolded just an hour or so ago. "Why, we were waiting so patiently for this silly friend of Mercury's with our cute little sons, the ones we had devoted ourselves thoroughly to for so long... Well, when we saw our new hubby's cock, we were just completely star struck! We didn't even care that a pair of hussies grabbed our sons and stuffed them into those tight suits of theirs, not even a bit! We were going to get married to that cock!" The more she spoke, the more she started to squirm and make those pants of hers squeak and creak, even rip a little more to expose her overflowing pussy.  
  
"Then... then he gave us a big old slap across the face with his mighty meat and told us exactly what we were good for! He grabbed ahold of Mercury's useless horns, and then he just... popped them apart! Pop, off they went! I mean, they were just as weak as she was stupid, so it's a wonder they weren't gone before! Then, then he just stuffed her happy face straight into the big old hole on the tip of his cock, slurping her up like the meal she was. It certainly took some time to get her all the way down there, given how fat those tits of her were, but that didn't stop him at all, he just pushed her deeper and deeper, until...!"  
  
Simurgh just kept rambling on and on, unaware of the fact that Freyja's eyes were practically glued to the rings around the bird-like dragoness' 'husband's cock, completely not noticing the former bringing one of her arms up to her break to bite into it. She had to do so to stifle her climax from getting a little too loud as the juices down below completely soaked through her pants. Her feathers twitched as she withdrew her arm and started gasping in relief, giggling like the dolt she truly was at this point. Her story to the unaware love-oriented dragoness was over... and now it was her time to serve as another 'fulfilling' meal.   
  
A little bit of pre gurgled from the tip of her 'husband's cock, prompting the bird raise a leg and sink it straight into that lubed up hole. "And now...! Now, I gotta be a meal for my Hubby too! I'm done being useful to him, so I gotta say goodbye! it was nice meeting you, you weird blonde bimbo, but I know you'll make a great witless wife for him too!" Simurgh's giggling started to fill the blonde's mind, drawing her eyes up for just a few moments.  
  
With her eyes now focused on the bird, she could see that entire body just sinking all the way down the shaft. The only thing stopping her descent was her enormous pants-covered ass. She actively had to squirm against the rim of her hubby's urethra, to try and help him swallow her. She didn't have a 'HOT MOM' ass for nothing, and even that disgusting dick that had swallowed Mercury had a little trouble... buuut eventually, she did manage to push down against it just enough that it managed to audibly gulp down that ass.   
  
The rest of her was nothing by comparison. Not a single bump or groove on the rest of that feathered form bothered the cock at all as it audibly gulped away at her torso. An inch, then two, then a dozen, quickly being swallowed down into the free nut where she belonged. The only thing that was left, at least in the fox-eared boy's mind, was to fully break her. Thus, with her tits brushing up against the edge of the urethra, the process briefly stopped.  
  
"Alright, enough of you looking like you're even close to having any brains left. You might not have any horns, but you do have..." The boy started to speak again before he grabbed ahold of two horn-like feathery protrusion atop of Simurgh's head. He didn't even have to strain too much as he pulled his hands back, before...  
  
CRACK  
  
As the protrusions fell to the ground, dropped by the boy who didn't care much for the dragon's well being, Simurgh's eyes suddenly lost all depth. It was as if breaking her horns broke the last vestige of her lingering sensibilities, causing her to giggle and drool like a madwoman, while the cock that was 'eating' her started to swallow the last few inches of her body. This left her looking like a complete mad-minded bird... one that still had just a few words left.  
  
"Ohhnnnhhhaaaa! Look at Simurgh! Look at the stupid bird who fell in love with a cock, a cock that she's now being eaten by! Say goodbye to the cock-snack that was shown her place! Ehehehehehhehehe! Such a stupid slut Simurgh was, now she's nothing! Byebye!"  
  
With that little giggly goodbye announced to the world, the bird-like dragon's head disappeared down the cock that she had been nestled so comfortably inside... and like Mercury, she ended up taking up residence within one of the boy's unfathomably large nuts, already audibly being churned into seed as her pleasure-filled form was being displayed on the outside.  
  
Freyja, on the other hand... felt nothing. Well, nothing that could be considered supportive towards the dragons that she had come here to meet. No, what she felt was something much more powerful. A need more primal than anything that she had ever felt before. She... needed that cock, more than anything. She needed to devote herself to it. She needed it no matter what cost she had to pay!  
  
"Now, what to do with a blonde bimbo like you." The boy drummed his fingers along his shaft, before raising it up into the air to draw the dragoness' eyes back towards the wedding rings wrapped around the base. "You want to join them, as a wife, don't you? Then say it aloud. Marry my cock, right here and now, then I'll give you what you want." A smile curved up at the corner of his lip as he gave her an ultimatum that he knew that she couldn't refuse.  
  
He was right, there was no way for her to go against what he said, not when her mind was entirely filled with the thought of becoming a cock's bride. "I, Freyja, Dragon of Love and Harvest offer my utmost being to this crazy big cock that's eaten my friends! Nobody could resist something like this, much less somebody stupid like me, ehehehe..." The second she offered herself to the cock, a ring appeared around her neck, immediately making it harder to think in any sort of smart manner. In fact, the ring made it feel that much more sensible to admit that she was just a stupid slut who craved cock all day. It certainly made sense, given the fact that her declaration had made another ring appear on her 'husband's cock. Proof of their everlasting marriage!  
  
"Hand me that staff of yours, slut." The boy commanded as he started to circle around her, hands ready to do a little bit of breaking much like they had twice over. He was especially excited to break Freyja's proud looking horns, given how big they were. They were a symbol of pride to her, no doubt... which would mean breaking them would break her that much more.   
  
Of course the blonde bimbo did as she was asked, unaware of the reason why the boy wanted the staff. The sudden flash of colors that ruined her vision sent a shock running through her entire body. She giggled like the ditz that she truly was, before another flash of pretty colors started to fill her eyes. She realized why he needed her staff, and the brain-hammering colors were a side effect. The sound of wood gradually tearing itself apart as it was bent above her head solidified what her cock-ring-riddled and color-smothered mind had figured out.  
  
He was breaking her staff, and trying to break her horns in the process. Of course, the puny branch managed to break apart first, but that didn't matter. It didn't matter at all to the boy, nor the dragoness, that the staff landed harmlessly on the ground in pieces. It was just a branch after all, nothing either of them needed.  
  
Well, it didn't matter that it was broken, because she didn't need it. After all, she was just another dumb dragon wo had married her hubby's cock. She didn't need a staff like that, and the fact he broke it just proved that fact even more. It was just a toy to her before then, and a wife like her didn't need a toy unless her hubby wanted her to have it. He clearly didn't, and she had to respect that.   
  
Respect it she did as well, given the moans that were slipping out of her mouth the more he toyed with those fragile horns of hers, the colors practically exploding inside of her mind like a bundle of fireworks. Every thought that he didn't want her to have was quickly being proverbially blown up by the way he was playing with her horns... It felt so wonderful to lose all independence, just because some hefty-cocked boy wanted to claim her as his wife. It should feel wonderful too, since it was what she was ultimately destined to experience. At least, that's what mesmerized mind told her.  
  
"What a worthless piece of wood. Now to do it the old fashioned way." He said as he rubbed his hands together before grabbing ahold of the base of the ditzy dragoness' horns. He pulled, he tugged, he twisted and he turned at those horns, making them shift ever slightly with every step of that repeated assault.  
  
To Freyja, it felt like a whirlwind of nothing but the purest kinds of pleasure was running through her at breakneck speeds. One moment, she'd be cumming her brains out, the next she'd be on the verge of passing out from the way her mind was being bombarded by colors and sensations so powerful that she could hardly muster up a single solitary thought. The intensifying moans that flew out of her mouth that only a pure mind broken mommy could make were just a pure delight to the fox-eared boy.  
  
However, with enough elbow grease and just a little bit of tugging, the horns eventually gave way. And like those horn-like feathery protrusions atop of Simurgh's head, as well as the greatwyrm's horns that had been discarded, these two disconnected from the MILFy dragoness' head with a loud POP. And like that, her mind gave way as well.  
  
Those enormous antler-like horns fell to the ground, and Freyja fell into depravity at the same time. She giggled like a madwoman as she turned towards the heavily-equipped boy, licking her lips. "Come on, Hubby! You gotta shower your stupid slut in something, you can't just break her horns and turn her into a debased dummy without even giving her a reward!" She pleaded, getting all the way down onto her knees and putting her forehead against the ground, begging her 'lover' the best she could. Even if she didn't need to go this far, she wasn't able to process what was too much.  
  
The boy chuckled just a little as he found the begging amusing, prompting him to stroke the length of his cock just a little. Down below, the two dragons had been properly digested into fresh ball-snot, so it was time to let it all pour right back out. Unfortunately, even as he gave his rod a few hearty rubs, all he ended up cumming right back out was this watery slop that was barely thick enough to be considered seed. he didn't even properly orgasm, it just poured out.  
  
Despite the way he clearly seemed displeased with the results of his cock's 'meals', Freyja on the other hand... well she couldn't look any happier. Not only was she looking like a horny mess given those broken horns of hers, but the thought of just how much her friends must've pleasured her hubby to earn the right to be eaten like that... She was just a little jealous, that's why her cunt was currently gushing out cum by the second. She didn't really show it, but she was definitely cumming at the thought of doing enough good things for her tiny little hubby. Maybe if she was especially good, he might eat her and turn her into another watery load that'd splatter onto the ground weakly like it was supposed to.  
  
The dissatisfaction the boy had with the way the two draconic meals turned out was very clear if one took a look at his frowning little face, but he was still determined to make the meal with something at the very least. With that in mind, he gave his cock another few strokes in an attempt to at least force it out with a little more gusto. It didn't take long before he had to bite down into his lip as a set of clothes weakly spluttered out of his cock hole, the articles dropping onto the ground as some of the watery substance splashed onto the ditzy MILF in front of him. Mercury's MEGAMILF shirt was one part of the clothes that hit the ground, the other was Simurgh's HOT MOM pants. With a smile returning to the boy's face, he threw the shirt and pants onto the needy dragoness in front of him. "Here, Those friends of you ended up being shitty snacks, so wear these to compensate. Maybe I'll make sure you end up getting churned into a fulfilling meal before I swallow you."  
  
With her expiration date already firmly planted within the boy's mind, Freyja paid her death sentence no mind and immediately just stripped herself clean and bare. The boy was treated to quite the nice look of her form now that all of that silly fabric had been thrown away. Her body and curves were modest, yet just developed in the right places. Her hips were wide, ready to take in more than a few cocks before they'd be showing signs of use. Her tits were large, yet not large enough to get in the way despite the fact she didn't even wear a shirt at this point. And her ass... well, to say that she was tight back there would be an understatement.  
  
Of course, she couldn't stay naked for long, especially since her hubby had just given her a command to wear her friends' old clothes! On went that delightful shirt that snugly clung to her titties, pressing right up against them and pushing them inward to really make her tits pop like a proper cleavage. It really stretched out the MEGAMILF on the front, emphasizing her true qualities as a mommy-wife. Just like Mercury presumably had been.  
  
The ripped pants with HOT MOM on the sides slid on just as easily, even if she didn't have the G-String to go with them. She wasn't quite as pants-shatteringly thick-assed as Simurgh, but she still managed to fill them out quite nicely. By the time the boy had put her through the ropes, she'd be ripping them to shreds like that braindead bird was.  
  
Of course, she couldn't just wear clothes this provocative without having a little fun with them. Her hubby needed to enjoy them to the fullest, so the bimbo-brained dragoness raised her arms above her head and thrust her shirt-covered tits towards him. "How's it look, hubby? Don't I look muuuuuch better than those two skanks you just ate?" Her voice was full of pride, completely unwarranted pride at that.   
  
Such pride quickly earned that stupid slut a quick smack across her cheek, courtesy of the tip of her hubby's shaft. Not a second later, the 'wedding ring' around her throat started to tighten, making it harder for that wasteful air within her lungs to reach her broken brain, which meant that her thoughts were just going to get more and more disorienting and dumb.  
  
Dumb enough for the mind-melted MILF to just try another pose, naively thinking that her hubby wouldn't hit her again since she didn't speak up about it. Of course, that merely earned her another cock-smack and another bit of her throat getting tightened down on. This process repeated a few times, even as the slut got onto the ground and started to spread her legs as if she was begging to be fucked, but that still didn't entice him enough, earning her one final slap across her stupid face. The ring tightened one last time, giving that idiotic woman a permanent blush across the cheeks from the way she'd always be dripping down below, forever aroused by the choking sensation.  
  
The little air that went to her already broken brain made her see stars that quickly turned into floating cocks, ready to pound her senseless if they were actually real. Despite the fact they weren't even close to really there, Freyja still reached up towards those wonderful rods, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as it started to just let a river of drool pour down into her cleavage. Those wonderful tits of hers squelched ever slightly as the blonde started to stroke off the imaginary cocks with both of her hands. Her giddy giggling added to that air of stupidity she now carried, and the way her gaze went cross-eyed helped a lot as well. She was a bonafide motherly moron, just as her hubby liked them!  
  
Despite how fun it was to put that blonde bitch in her proper place and then see her just try and play with nothing like the complete braindead bimbo that she really was, he was still a little disappointed with this outing. Especially as his mind thought back to the two MILFy dragonesses and how stupid thin the cum they had become was. "To think that all I get out of doing that Empire's dirty work is a slut and a pair of snacks that hardly filled my nuts up. Ah well, at least she's kinda pretty. I'll probably sell her off or something by the time I get back. Come on, dear Freyja. We're leaving!" The boy made up his mind as he smacked her 'MOM'-covered ass-cheek with the tip of his cock, before he started to walk away, humming a little to himself without any regard for the people he worked for, or the dragon he had just managed to 'enslave'.  
  
Of course, the blonde could only giggle like the ditz she was, happily getting up from the floor and following right after her 'husband' as her inherited clothes started to stretch and squeak with every step, the substantial pool of drool in between her tits going well with the overall soaked look her clothes had. She was going to tear them in no time flat, but for the time being, it didn't matter. She was her hubby's mommy-wife, and she was going to do anything he wanted her to. Even if that anything wouldn't be much after he broke her spirit, her mind, her horns AND her staff.   
  
Surely nobody would miss her. Even if relationships started to turn as violent as the one she was now in. Dragons were meant to be abused, it was just how the laws of the world were! Sure, they hadn't been like this just a few minutes ago, but they were now. That's what her hubby had told her, so that's what she believed!  
  
What a fool she had been, thinking independently. Good thing her hubby fixed all of that!

 


End file.
